


Reality Over Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Kink Meme, Smut, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett comes home to find Castle in his office watching porn and is incredibly turned on by the scene.<br/>Written for Castle Summer Hiatus 15 Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Over Fantasy

The loft is unusually quiet when Kate gets home.

Castle is supposed to be writing and Alexis and Martha won’t be home until late so it’s not unexpected, but she’s become accustomed to the liveliness of the Castle household and the rare moments of quiet still catch her off-guard.

She takes off her boots and her jacket, moving towards the office in search of her husband but pausing at the door.

The sound is soft but distinct and she peeks through the gaps in his bookshelves, confirming her suspicions.

His face is flushed, his breathing ragged, and his eyes are fixed on his computer screen.

He doesn’t even look up when she opens the door, slipping into the room.

“Hey, Rick.”

She keeps her voice low and his head snaps up, his face flaming as he slams his laptop shut reflexively, the sounds of the moans and grunts stopping abruptly.

“Beckett-” he pauses when he sees the look on her face, recognises the arousal that is making her eyes darken.

She stalks around the desk until she’s standing behind him, leaning so that her lips almost meet his ear as she whispers.

“What are we watching?”

His spins in his chair, taking her hips in his hands when they meet face to face and tugging her towards him until she’s in his lap.

She reaches behind him to resume the video but his hand meets her wrist, his gaze fierce.

“I’d rather have you.”

The sentiment is sweet but his tone is dark and he lifts her as he stands, pushing the laptop to one side and setting her on the desk.

He pauses for a second before pulling at her slacks, making fast work of the button and zipper and wrenching them from her body.

His palm at her stomach has her leaning back on the desk, resting her weight on her elbows as he buries his face between her thighs, his tongue lapping at her folds before circling her clit.

“Castle,” she groans impatiently and he looks up at her, devious. He licks his lips, straightening and going for the buttons on her shirt, but she pushes at his shoulders, frustrated. He resists, opening her shirt and brushing his thumbs across her puckered nipples.

She’s tired of the teasing, wants him to take her already, but when she goes to stand he just raises an eyebrow.

“What-”

His fingers enter her in one unexpected thrust and she keens, her back arching.

“Fuck.”

His thumb is circling her clit as his fingers pump steadily inside her and her body tightens in anticipation, so close…

He withdraws suddenly, his fingers leaving wet trails on her body as he grabs her waist, flipping her onto her stomach.

“God, Kate,” he groans, spreading her wetness across her slit with his fingers, and she twists her head to see the teasing is affecting him too, pre-cum leaking from his tip.

“Just fuck me, Castle,” she begs, pushing up onto her toes and raising her ass.

“You’re so wet,” he grunts, bringing his fingers to her mouth as proof, and she sucks at them greedily. “Did it turn you on, seeing me at my desk watching porn?”

She groans around his fingers, unwilling to give them up just yet.

“Knowing that I got so aroused writing fiction about us that I just needed a release? That I couldn’t write a love scene between Nikki and Rook without thinking about you in our bed last night riding me to oblivion?”

“Castle,” she moans, letting his fingers fall from her lips and rolling her hips in an effort to make him do _something_ , but he leans down over her, his chest pressed against her back, so agonisingly close.

“Answer me,” he suggests.

“Yes,” she responds – as if the question wasn’t rhetorical – and he pulls back before thrusting swiftly, pushing all the way inside her.

“Shit,” she murmurs as he picks up the pace, his hips moving back and forth steadily. She’ll never get over how good he feels inside her, how hot and thick he is, how he stretches her so deliciously.

“Kate,” he grunts in warning and she just pushes back against him with her limited leverage, encouraging.

“Come inside me, Castle,” she begs, knowing how much it affects him, how much he loves marking her with his seed, has done since they gave away with birth control. “Fill me up.”

“Fuck, Kate.”

His fingers find her clit and rub furiously, making her tighten around him and fall apart on a long moan, her vision white as the sensation spreads throughout her body, making her feel boneless. He spills inside her moments later, his body falling against hers and pinning her to the desk.

He slips out of her, standing on shaking legs and holding his hand out to her with a smile.

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to write at this desk again.”


End file.
